GG – A Sparkant Fanfic
by MidaFirefly
Summary: During the tournaments of the Minecraft 'Hunger Games', AntVenom was asked by CaptainSparklez to team so that they can have a fair one-on-one match at the end. However, Ant develops some feelings as they allied... Who will win then? [Sparkant Two-Shot]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wasn't sure whether to make it a one-shot or two-shot, but I prefer two-shot. So take some Sparkant cause #REVIVESPARKANT. 1/2**

* * *

GG (Good Game) - A Sparkant Fanfic

* * *

**[Ant's Third Person POV]**

A sadistic grin formed on Antvenom's face as he stabs a clueless female player multiple times from behind with his iron sword. He watches her vanish, indicating that she's now out of the games. Items that used to be her's were scattered around the area where she had 'died'.

Ant was crowned the 'Champion of the Hunger Games' after he had defeated the former champion BajanCanadian **(A/N: **I know Mitch is like, da boss at HG, but I needed a name soo...**)** in a friendly-but-competitive match. Competitors who attend these games aren't actually brutally murdered, but instead teleported back to the lobby if they were 'killed'. They're able to watch the games from cameras and sponsor as well (But it costs money to sponsor, so that people don't spam items for someone). Therefore, the players can be as wild as they want and be able to fully use their skills without any serious damages.

Today was the tournaments for this year's champion and Ant strives to make sure no one else will take his title.

After quickly sorting through items that will give him the better benefits, he dashes off in a stealthy matter to a more safe location.

When he spotted a tree that was accessible to climb on, he grabs the vines that dangled from the treetops and swiftly pulls himself upwards to a thick branch. Since there were now less players than before, it could be more ideal to travel by trees instead of taking a risk at low-ground.

Ant took out a loaf of bread from his backpack that he snatched from some random person and munched on it to sustain his hunger. While having his jaws clamp the bread, he pressed the 'tab' button on his gaming watch to reveal a gray holographic board of the remaining people in the games. His eyes widened and he almost spat out his bread, doubting what he had just read.

Written first was CaptainSparklez. CaptainSparklez was competing! THE CaptainSparklez! His absence for last year's tournament made the rounds much easier than he thought they would be (Which disappointed the audience because their battles are very intense), but the fact that he didn't even see him for the entire games this match made it a sudden surprise.

Shivers ran down Ant's back, he'll have to fight him to keep his title. The problem is; their skills are at equal rates, so one of them would need to have a sly move or a trick up their sleeves. Basically anything unexpected to win the games!

He finished his bread in silence, keeping his gazes sharp and focused in case someone passed by. Slinging his small pack on his shoulders, he moved from tree to tree while trying to keep as quiet as possible.

A single dried leaf being crushed broke the silence unexpectedly. Ant panicked and ducked behind the trunk of a tree while crouched down on a sturdy branch, he took out his bow and arrow getting ready to shoot.

"Gosh dangit..." A murmur was heard. The voice sounded familiar, which belonged to CaptainSparklez.

Ant's eyes widened in fear, but then narrowed in determination. '_I can just shoot him, right here right now!'_ He thought with excitement, aiming the arrow approximately to where his heart was.

However, it felt like a presence was preventing him from shooting, which caused the arrow he was holding to shake. Ant was now hesitating for a final decision (This made him ponder because that never usually happens). Shoot or not shoot? '_The presence just won't go away!_' He angrily yelled in his mind. Well, if he's going to shoot, chances are that he would probably miss due to the quivering of the arrow.

But the sweat that formed on his palms and fingers caused the arrow to be slippery around his grip, which almost instantly was released by accident... **(A/N: **I'm not sure if that can actually happen, but oh well, screw logic :D**)**

Ant gasped, a little too loudly. CaptainSparklez look over and his cobalt-blue eyes widened at the arrow that's flying directly towards him. He barely dodged the arrow and whipped out his iron sword. The man with the sunglasses' sharp gaze... rather relaxed when he realized that it was Ant who shot the arrow.

What made Ant majorly confused was that CaptainSparklez put his sword back in it's sheath which was attached to his belt, and instead extended his hand out like a handshake. The words that flowed through his mouth was a puzzling thing to hear in Ant's ears from him.

"Team?" He asked politely, giving him an innocent smile.

Ant froze on the spot, what was this he heard? Team? What the Nether?! What for?! His defensive side kicked in, not wanting to give in that easily without thought. "Why would I...?" He questioned suspiciously, readying his bow in case something unexpected happened.

A chuckle filled the air. "It's a shame if you just killed me right now." He explained smoothly, arm still extended. "Most of the audience who are watching us always anticipate for our fights at the end. Besides, you're champion right? It would make it more exciting! We could just team up for now to kill off the other players and then fight during deathmatch. A fair one-on-one match with no one else to interfere, how does that sound?"

'_...Is he seriously bargaining me right now?_' Was the first thought that came to Ant's head. It sounded pretty skeptical, this doesn't even sound like CaptainSparklez when he's competing! Then again, what he says is true. It would be embarrassing if someone else killed him while they fought. He was then put in a dilemma.

After a while of pondering, he gave in and sighed. If something goes wrong, he'll might as well act quickly.

"I...I guess so, but I swear CaptainSparklez, if you're going to backstab me..." Ant warned, not fully gaining trust in him (yet). He slowly climbed down from the tree, attempting to make second thoughts. But his mind just wasn't thinking straight.

"Just call me Sparklez, or Jordan. Either one works." Sparklez grinned in amusement while watching Ant climb down. "Don't worry, we'll only team up until we're the last ones in the game!"

Ant walked over to him cautiously, gingerly taking Sparklez's hand and shook it before separating the handshake. "So, I guess we're allies then?" He asked to clarify the situation. The other man nodded happily.

"Yup! Well, what are we waiting for? We better get moving or else!"

* * *

The duo walked side-by-side in silence, focused to find anyone else for them to kill. Sparklez checked on his holographic board for the remaining players in the game. "Other than us, there's 6 people left in the game." He informed Ant. "They could be allies, but who knows?"

"Right..." Was the only response that came out. Ant has been having this strange feeling ever since they joined alliance, like his heart beating faster. '_Why though?_' He thought. '_Maybe because something, or someone's going to strike? Like a presence for an ambush?_'

He decided to brush off the tingled feeling for now. "It's 2 more kills until Deathmatch," Ant then added, breaking the silence. "We should be prepared then."

Hearing the suggestion earned a nod from Sparklez in reply.

* * *

After a while of traveling on foot, a low voice was heard in the distance. Both men froze instantly when they heard the sound and immediately readied their swords.

Sparklez placed his index finger on his lips indicating to keep quiet **(A/N:** I'M USING FINGERS FOR MINECRAFT. #WUT**)**. Ant rolled his eyes, which was clearly visible for Sparklez to see. "No shit!" He mouthed back as mockery laced his inner tone.

They both slowly approach the voice and giggling, being careful not to step on anything (As a lesson from Sparklez) or make any sound.

When they were about a safe distance away in a bush, the allied-duo noticed that it was another player. He had more armor than the other two Minecrafters had. Chain leggings and helmet, leather chestplate and iron boots all topped off with a iron sword.

Ant felt a little skimpy with his lack of armor (Iron leggings and helmet) compared to the other player, but his ignorance was going to make him charge and attack. He took a step forward just as a hand gripped his shoulder tightly which caused him to jump.

"Don't." Sparklez's concerned voice murmured in Ant's ear. Heat crawled up on Ant's face in embarrassment as the tingled feeling from earlier came back to his stomach, this time it was much stronger.

He tried to calm himself down, but the blush and jolts won't subside. "Just look at him though..." Ant whispered to Sparklez in disgust towards the player. "Acting all egotistic and shenanigans! He's saying such nonsense!" They watched the guy who was polishing his sword and proudly talking to himself.

"Wait 'till I get both CaptainSparklez and AntVenom..." He giggled darkly, arrogance filled his voice. Both hiding men exchange a glance at the mention of their names before continuing their spy. "Oooh, the looks on their faces will be priceless when I slay them! Hehe..."

A low growl was barely heard from Ant. Even though he was cocky and arrogant himself, he just can't stand these types of people (What a hypocrite...) ! Sparklez gave him a worried look.

"Don't worry though, that's why there's the 'Element of Surprise'! Watch me..." Sparklez whispered before moving ahead silently. The guy turned to grabbed his pack once satisfied with his sword, making his back exposed to Sparklez. Immediately, he flew his sword into it, causing a scream to erupt before removing it and slicing him repeatedly.

Ant rushed over and stopped Sparklez by resting his hands on either side if his shoulder-blades.

"I-I think that's enough..." He spoke softly when he saw the corpse disappearing, leaving behind many goods. A cannon boomed in the distance, having them know that the person is now gone.

He saw his partner tense at the touch and sound. "Uh, yeah...Sorry about that..." Sparklez sheepishly replied. He fixed himself up and exhaled to relax. "Anyways, that's one down. One left to go until Deathmatch."

* * *

As the day darkened, the sky was now a mixture of orange, pink, and blue with the slightest hint of red. The clouds were a tint of pink as the golden sun was setting off in the west. Ant looked up from the tree they agreed to settle onto for the night, admiring the pastel shades that clashed beautifully with each other.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

The sudden voice made him tense up and gasp quietly in surprise, but then he calmed down when he realized that it was just Sparklez.

He could've sworn his heart skipped a beat when the other man perched himself right next him. Why though?

Sparklez shifted a little on the treetop to make himself more comfortable, then gazed at the sunset.

"Y-Yeah..." Ant replied a little timidly, fidgeting with the leaf he held in his hands. A light-red blush heated on his cheeks, luckily blending in with the colors from the sunset. He can't believe Sparklez can just get to his soft side so easily! Usually he just appeared to most players as a arrogant, cocky man who loves to win.

A warm feeling filled his insides (not literally) as they watch the sunset together in silence. Thoughts were racing in both of their heads by the time it was nightfall.

As expected, the anthem music blared from out of no where as a neon light-blue holographic screen was displayed across the starry sky. In order of 'deaths', they had shown the players who have 'fallen'.

Ant frowned at the massive amount of players who were now gone, but shrugged it off since they weren't actually dead. They're most likely just watching from the invisible cameras above for the results of the games.

When the slide-show was over, Ant glanced over at Sparklez. "I could watch guard tonight, you know, in case these players hunt at night too." He offered generously, smiling at him.

Sparklez nodded understanding. "Okay...!" The man with sunglasses replied chuckling. "Don't get killed!"

Ant's smiled faded in exhaustion. Sparklez climbed into the sleeping-bag that was in his pack, soon falling asleep after getting comfortable.

However, Ant himself was tired as well. It was difficult for him to keep his eyes open, he huffed in annoyance as he gazed out into the forest.

Later on, a faint snore was heard from Sparklez. Ant giggled at the sound. '_Wait a moment..._' He doesn't giggle! He never does! But he just couldn't resist it, he hated to admit it...

...but it was kind of cute...

Like, he's seen other people sleep (Don't. Even. Ask.), but this one's different. Now that tingled feeling is back...

Ant tore his gazed from the sleeping man, wanting to slap himself in the face for staring. '_Stop being creepy, Ant!_' He scowled himself.

But it all came to him as he pieced these strange things together. Tingled feeling in stomach, jolts when he was touched, blushing (a huge giveaway), heartbeat increasing (Maybe skipped), giggling, staring at Sparklez sleeping... and thinking it was adorable. Plus, he even agreed to team up with him! Also was hesitating to shoot him!

'_No no no no no_!' His tired eyes widened, it can't be. It just can't be! He swore that he was straight, not bisexual (not that it was a bad thing either)!

A quiet groan escaped from his mouth as he blushed light-pink at the thought. After a while, he too fell asleep with the same phrase repeating over and over in his head.

'_I'm love with CaptainSparklez..._'

* * *

**A/N: Aaaaand cut! Lol Ant's slow when it comes to love xD **

**So I'm not a very consistent writer (as you may notice), but my writing skills still develop and yeah ^_^ This was also supposed to be for Wattpad too, but I figured 'Why not?' And post it here as well! Part 2 is under a rough draft at the moment, and stay tuned everyone :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hehe sorry for the delay (ish), I was helping out with my aunt's wedding + more procrastination .o. So yeah, 2/2!**

* * *

**[Sparklez's Third Person POV]**

The morning sun's beams shone upon on his face, waking him up unsurprisingly. He slowly got up from his sleeping bag, rubbed his eyes, slipped on his signature shades and let out a silent yawn, also stretching his stiff body to wake it up.

Sparklez glanced over at Ant, who was leaning against the branch they sat on last night, sleeping peacefully. _'Gosh he can be so adorable like that...' _He thought, smiling absentmindedly.

The woken man sighed softly, knowing how ridiculous and stupid it is to have a crush on someone your own gender. He just couldn't help it though! It started off as a mere admiration for Ant's amazing PVP skills, ...but then that admiration enlarged over the time for many other characteristics of his. Besides, Sparklez knew that Ant is straight, so what are the chances of him returning his feelings back?

He shook his head, knocking himself back to reality. Thinking it would be plain rude to wake someone up (Sleepy people who got woken up = Grumpy people), Sparklez decided to whip up something for both of them to eat, using a portion of the total food he had collected.

**(A/N: Sparklez shall be a kawaii, seme chef :3. Arguments are invalid)**

As he prepared the meals, he kept a close lookout for any players planning to attack at this time. Relief washed him when these players weren't even in sight. _'Must be in the same position like we are...'_ He assumed, using a dagger to split an apple in half.

When he finished, Sparklez proudly looked at the breakfast. For each of them was half an apple, two porkchops, and one loaf of bread sided with goat cheese. After quickly devouring his meal, he glanced over at Ant (who was still snoozing).

_'Notch, he sure loves sleeping...'_ As he rolled his cobalt-blue eyes (also as if on cue), Ant's gray eyes fluttered open.

Sparklez smirked. "Well good morning Sleeping Beauty~" He teased in a playful manner. "You've been out for a while... ~"

Ant was flustered, his cheeks glowing a pinkish color. He scowled at him, but his attempt was faltered due to him recently waking up. "Well if you could've woken me up earlier, then we wouldn't have wasted such valuable time!" He snapped, crossing his arms.

_'Crap, he's even more adorable when he's upset...~' _Sparklez cooed in his thoughts, grinning in amusement.

Ant muttered something inaudible for him to pick up ("You're lucky I love you...") , flushing a bright red. _'Probably in embarrassment, aww.'_

"Anyways," Sparklez said moving on from the antics. "Made you some food, don't let it rot."

As Ant ate, a cannon boomed in the distance. The two men jumped at the sound before hearing a microphone being turned on for the announcements **(A/N: DON'T EVEN COMMENT ABOUT DIRTY THOUGHTS! T~T)**.

"Attention all tributes!" Sparklez flinched at the blaring voice that echoed throughout the arena. After being more used to the silence instead, this was rather ear-piercing to his sensitive ears.

"Deathmatch will begin in five minutes! Make sure you are prepared!" Now the echoing in the map was starting to give him a headache. A click was heard which indicated to them that the announcements were (finally) over.

Ant glared at the sky, throwing his hands up. "Out of all of the times a Deathmatch could've happened, it had to be now!" He exclaimed in rage being clearly disapproved at the time for a fight.

Sparklez frowned at the holographic timer that was starting to count down in the sky. He shook his head, looking back at the other man.

"Well we never know when a Deathmatch would happen, so I guess we'll have to roll with it..." He responded, shrugging his shoulders. The duo were left in silence, submerged in their own thoughts.

'Four minutes and 8 seconds...' Sparklez noted, staring blankly at the timer. Although they don't include actual deaths, it just feels so realistic. How their lifeless eyes would be before they disappear, the bleeding of the tributes. He shivered slightly at the thoughts, fearing of how Ant would be like.

Sometimes, he just doesn't know why he would compete in the first place.

**(A/N: And I don't know either xD)**

Everything around him was a blur. However, he saw a hand waving frantically in front of him. "Sparklez? Sparklez?!...

JORDAN!"

Then his left cheek stung.

Sparklez nearly fell out of the tree from the shouting of his real name and the slap.

Ant looked relieved, but was deeply concerned. He blushed in embarrassment from realization of the action he just did."O-Oh Sorry...!" The man squeaked shyly, looking down as if his shoes were the most interesting things in all of Minecraftia. "I've been trying to get your attention for the past minute, I had to slap you..."

A low chuckle came from Sparklez. Goodness, he'll probably faint from all of the cuteness that Ant's putting up.

"It's fine..." He rubbed his cheek gingerly, the sting fading slowly. Ant sure can slap hard...

The timer read in the sky '3:24'. Quickly the two men geared up for battle, readying their swords.

Sparklez glanced over at Ant who was beside him. He was thinking of confessing soon, who knows where the hosts will take the lucky winner off to! A soft sigh escaped his lips as he looked back at the timer.

"So we take out the other four players, then have our one-on-one match against each other with no interference...?" Ant questioned, blinking his dark gray eyes.

"Exactly." Sparklez said, who was busy polishing his iron sword out of boredom with a small cloth.

More ticking from the timer was heard as they waited in silence. Sparklez shoved the cloth in his backpack after being satisfied with the polishing. Every once in a while he would sneak small glances at Ant, but Ant would sometimes look back at him causing an awkward direct eye contact.

Sparklez couldn't help but notice the blush on Ant's face whenever he turns away. A spark **(A/N: No pun intended...)** of hope lit up inside of him. Maybe, just maybe he returns the feelings back?

"30 seconds!" A man's voice boomed unexpectedly. Ant yelped, jumping closer to Sparklez. Heat crept up on Sparklez's face as their shoulders brushed together.

_'Jeez, Ant's been pretty jumpy lately...' _He noted, being slightly concerned of Ant._ 'Maybe he likes me, ...but of course that's a one out of a million thing...'_

Ant opened his mouth to say something, but before he could say a single word, the two teleported to the Deathmatch. Each of the remaining players were standing on a small, separate podium.

A timer that looked exactly like the one they saw earlier popped up in the middle and counted down from a minute. Sparklez noticed the high tension in the air as silence brimmed it. He quickly took out his sword, holding it with his two hands in front of him. The rest had different kinds of weapons that ranged from a flower to a diamond sword. Most were coordinating a strategy to be rewarded the precious title.

When Sparklez looked at the ground, there were jagged, dull rocks that varied in sizes. It was enough to have you lose your footing easily. Frowning, he analyzed the arena once more, taking note in the determination in Ant's eyes.

5...

Sparklez readied his sword.

4...

He planned his route.

3...

Sweat beaded on his forehead.

2...

Cobalt-blue eyes blinked against the glowing sun. Sparklez squinted for a better vision.

1...

He braced himself for impact.

0.

As the glass tubes disappeared, battle cries rang in Sparklez's ears. He took off, swiftly lashing his sword in a boy's left side before landing on the ground. The rocks luckily had no affect because of his shoes, but they'll become a problem when moving around.

The boy hissed loudly and clutched his side before sending a nasty glare towards Sparklez. He charged forward, violently striking anywhere he can. Cannons were heard as they fought, their swords hitting each other's.

It wasn't long before Sparklez slipped on a medium-sized rock. He fell backwards on the ground, hissing lowly at his back being stabbed by sharp rocks.

Grunting, he attempted to get back up on his feet, only to be kicked back down with a left foot. **(A/N: Don't worry, it's not Ty xD)** The man that stood before him had an evil grin on his face as he raised his sword in the air.

Sparklez quickly reached to his side and swung his sword into the boy's ankle as another sword shot through his abdomen. Blood smeared Sparklez and his clothes, but that didn't matter at the moment.

He kicked the disappearing corpse aside and looked up to find Ant with his hand out. His dark gray eyes read relief, exhaustion, and anger? Well he was going to kill him...

"Th-Thanks..." Was all he could managed out as he gladly took Ant's hand to get up. His ears became a bright red as Ant gave him a warm, sincere smile. "It's nothing really." He chirped back. "So we continue with this plan...?"

The duo parted in their separate routes, killing off the other gamers. Sparklez gasped when a sword sliced his left arm. Blood gashed out from the deeply cut wound causing him to stumble a little.

Eyes narrowed, he stabbed the girl and watched as she disappeared. A cannon boomed, making him a little more satisfied.

Now it was just Ant and Sparklez left in the arena. A long cut was visible on Ant's right leg, some blood was still trickling on his pants.

Sparklez's gaze softened a little, but he mentally shook his head. "Ready...?" He smiled, raising his sword to a battle stance.

Ant smirked. "Ready!" The iron sword gleamed from the sunlight that shot down on them.

"3...

2..

1..

NOW!"

The two charged towards each other and began the ultimate fight. Their swords clashed in harmony with each other, getting a few hits from time to time. Grunts and metal hitting metal filled the silence as they moved around.

While they were swinging their swords, Sparklez noticed how the ground beneath them was getting slippery. _'Ugh, this bloo-'_

His foot slipped on a rock he plan to -carefully- step on. Sparklez yelped, grabbing the nearest thing that was within his reach, which (of course) was Ant.

"Gah!" Ant was pulled in, a little too harshly and so fast that their lips ended up pressing against each other.

It was as if time just stopped.

Both faces burned a dark crimson, the position wasn't helping either. Sparklez was on the ground with his arms around Ant's waist. He was also being straddled by the smaller man.

'It's now or never Jordan!'

Sparklez deepened the kiss, hoping that Ant would return his feelings.

Surprisingly (not), Ant kissed back, wrapping his arms around the other's neck. Every second, it got sloppier, pants were heard the air.

The two broke apart, gasping for breath. "Does this mean that you love me back...?" Sparklez asked bravely as he stared into Ant's eyes.

A small giggle escaped Ant's mouth, poking Sparklez's nose. "Of course I do!" He grinned widely.

They both completely forgot about the DeathMatch as another kiss was shared.

* * *

**BONUS ENDING!**

* * *

Meanwhile in the hosts' box contained two particular men. Both of their mouths gaped open at the scene before them.

"Did they just...?" The first one with a black and green headset spoke up, his maroon eyes widened.

"Holy shit, they actually just did that..." The other said in awe. He adjusted his dark sunglasses and brushed his dark-brown bangs aside.

"They...they just..."

Silence filled the room in an awkward manner. It wasn't long before Sky sprang up in surprise.

"OH MY GOD! OH, MY GOD!" He slammed his hands on the table for each word.

Ty yelped as he jumped slightly in his swivel chair. "Sky? Are you okay...?" He was so confused now, like what the hell was going on?

"I'M A MATCHMAKER! YEEAAAAH! YOU CAN'T TAME ME NOW!" The budder lover screeched before running out of the door screaming "UNTAMABLE!" or "HASHTAG SPARKANT!"

Ty spun around in a circle in his black swivel chair. "Ugh..." He snatched Sky's microphone -that he had used for the announcements- and turned it on **(A/N: DON'T YOU EVEN).**

"Okay, so Sky's gone at the moment..." Ty began in a calm voice. "But I think we're just going to say that you both won and are declared Minecraft Champions. Now go take your make-out session somewhere else..."

An uneasy feeling grew as he shut off the microphone. Exiting the host box, thousands of people were crowding around the spectator televisions. Most were girls as they were screaming in joy of their 'ship' coming true. It was so severe that even the ambulance were there as they carried off fainted girls in many trucks.

"Ohh dear..." Ty muttered as he typically ducked behind pillars and walls to avoid being surrounded by the fans already going crazy.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope you like the lil' two-shot I came up with ^-^ If you would like the see more one-shots, I'll be posting on my Wattpad! Unless if you would like them here, then I'll have no problem with that to :)  
**

**And stay tuned everyone!**


End file.
